Prompt: Quirks
by NoSushiInHeaven
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley learning to deal with each others main quirks (although I image they have many, many more).


_Hello! This was a prompt off an anon off of Tumblr and I thought I'd leave it here too, as I'm happy about how it went for once). The prompt was something along the lines of '_Aziraphale and Crowley dealing with each others quirks, preferably eating_'. I would love it if anyone reviews, especially critisisms as it just helps to build better stories for you to read. Enjoy!_

* * *

1)Aziraphale is s slob

In his very long existence, Crowley had shared living space twice The first was a cramped London flat with several students (who would all gain rather important jobs in the government) for the sole purpose of subtly influencing them to eventually bugger up the nations economy. The unpleasant, albeit short period had been enough to put him off the idea for the many years. However as time went on, his resolve weakened as the memory began to blur. Now, Crowley finds himself sharing a small apartment about a bookshop owned by his friend and current roommate, Aziraphale.

He moved in with his closest (and arguably only) friend when they met in Paris sometime in the mid-early 20th century, got incredibly drunk and somehow ended up in a market in the middle east bargaining with a shopkeeper over a barrel of fish. After that, Crowley just sort of decided to stick around. Neither of them really questioned it, it seemed like a reasonable progression in their relationship. But it was days like today where Crowley does begin to question why he thought it would be reasonable at all.

One thing Crowley quickly learned from living with Aziraphale was that he had an extraordinary knack for being the messiest angel in creation, which annoyed him to no end. Almost every room had clothing strewn about it (other than the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean), there was likely to be a mug on every available horizontal surface and there were books everywhere, and in the weirdest places too like in the oven, on the coat rack, on the washing line, even poetry books under his mattress (yet still, none in the bathroom). Crowley would not consider himself to be the neatest person, but he didn't have anything on his room mate. He swears that one day soon, he will just snap and make everything in the apartment disappear forever. He also makes a mental note to follow up on the bathroom scenario.

* * *

2)Crowley has no respect for books

About 1.5 months after Crowley had moved all his stuff into the apartment, Aziraphale began to think he was growing forgetful. He'd put down a book, going to open the shop or do the dishes and other menial unpleasant task that was needed on him, only to return to find it had moved to another side of the room. For a while he simple accepted it as forgetfulness or he'd put a bookmark in the wrong place, but when he came back to find his current treasure, an ancient text from 207A.D. containing the reckless teenage days of Jesus, lying open on the floor, spine bent and pages dog-eared he knew that he had to confront Crowley.

He marched towards his careless room-mates room only to find him lying on his bed surrounded by his first edition collection of the 'Hitch-hiker's guide' series, with some of the pages slightly ripped and others a lot more so, making him temporarily unable to think and subsequently, temporarily dumb. He'd get around to confronting him eventually. He just needed a lie down now. Immediately.

* * *

3)Aziraphale's terrifying tartan collection

It was barely noticeable at first. He'd often see him in a tartan bow-tie that he'd owned for 10 years, often commenting that bowties in themselves were hideous enough and that whoever decided to make them in _tartan _must have had some influence from _down there._ But it took Crowley an embarrassing amount of time (about half a year) to realise that Azi had a problem. I'm that time, he'd managed to see tartan socks, scarves, ties (not of the bow variety), and shoes is a multitude of shades and colours, though it was only after the waistcoat fiasco that alarm bells started to ring. It was then that he decided it was time to investigate.

Crowley found his opportunity when Azi informed him he'd be gone for a few hours, something about africa, a generator and urine and that he was need to influence some people. After he had left, Crowley sauntered into his room-mates room and walked up to the cupboard defiantly, prepared to dispose of any and all tartan he could find, and maybe a few other things too.

He was not as prideful when Aziraphale returned a few hours later to find him buried in a tangle of tartan and it took both of them a great deal of time to untangle him, the unused black bag laying forgotten beside them.

* * *

4)Crowley still hasn't got sleeping down

It was almost every night now for the past week. They'd both fall asleep and then a few hours later Aziraphale was woken up because of Crowley. He had the worst sleeping habits that he'd ever had the displeasure of hearing about, and now he had to actually deal with them.

It hadn't been that surprising when they started sharing a bedroom. They both enjoyed talking to each other in the evenings about their days and in the mornings about little unimportant things, so why not do it from the comfort of a shared bed, it saved either of them from having to move to talk (they may have very long lifetimes, but they are still old and tired). Also, they both enjoyed the warmth and company of a shared bed, so it seemed the only logical option.

Though when they decided this Aziraphale had no idea what he was signing himself up for. Some nights there was hardly any problems like when they started this arrangement, others he'd find himself with almost no blanket and pushed almost off the bed, or Crowley was snoring or talking loudly in his sleep. These nights were ok for him, he could easily remedy the situation or fall back asleep. It was nights like tonight though, or many of the last week that had been really bad.

He'd be woken up by a slap or a punch or a kick with a start, and the realise who it was thrashing next to him, shouting, and on occasion crying. In the first incident, he woke the screaming man up, but soon found out that this was not a good idea; he was scarred and angry and upset and completely shut the other man out, never telling him what was wrong. He'd decided it was best now to leave the man to it, no matter how wrong it felt. In the morning, Crowley would apologise and they'd not mention it again.

With a sigh the angel got up and left, going to spend another night in the spare room.

* * *

5)But for all the bad times...

They both the idea that people thought the world was going to end at midnight on the year 2000 because of the 'Y2K bug' laughable. It was Crowley of course, who came up with that one. He simply had to plant the thought in a few peoples brain and soon everybody became obsessed with the idea. He never actually planned to create an actual bug, he just wanted to cause a little havoc. So while everyone else was panicking about the world ending, they decided to have a quiet night in.

After they both finished up a bit of work, Azi sent Crowley out to go and buy some treats and a film for them to watch while he stayed home and did some cooking. For some reason, Crowley had been shocked to learn that he could cook. He had been a natural (much unlike his friend who had the culinary skills of a legless spider), but had taken some training anyway when he found himself in Paris and then again in Japan, working under some very talented chefs.

By the time the food was done, Crowley had come back with several bags of shopping and against his better judgement, had brought a gift of a disgustingly green tartan apron, which Azi accepted with great amusement. They both sat down at the dinging table (a decently sized round table from around the 6th century) and chatted half-heartedly throughout the meal, a comfortable silence settled over them for most of the meal.

Once they finished, they dumped the dishes in the sink and stuck the film on; they could deal with that in the morning. Crowley had decided to buy something called 'The Ring' with a comment about how he hopes it isn't too scary for him.

They did have to turn the film off towards the end, as Crowley was too busy hiding his face in pillows and on several occasions practically jumped into Azi's lap. Once the film was turned off and Crowley successfully romoved from his person, they just sat around and talked for a while with a large bottle of expensive wie that neither of them can remember buying.

At midnight on January 1st 2000, some people were out partying, some were hiding away in shelters, and a few were even jumping off of buildings, but all were confused and slightly disappointed that nothing had happened (and in the case of the falling people, regretful). All but two room-mates tangled together, passed out drunk on a sofa, and 32 people who were on the toilet.


End file.
